Evil Love
by ELIZABETH3000
Summary: Trixie es mordida por un vampiro y convertida en uno de ellos, pero sus sentimientos cambian y se convierte en una asesina q disfuta torturar a sus victimas...pero al intentar asesinar a Eli, el amor surgira mas alla de la maldad
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola, como están?...espero q bien, porq aquí les traigo un nuevo y malvado fic elixie, jejeje lleva lemon, lenguaje no muy sano, escenas violentas y algo sangrientas, espero q les guste y nos leemos abajo...**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Chapter 1 **_

**T___**dios Eli...saldré a dar un paseo.

**E**_pero Trix es de noche...¿porque mejor no lo dejas para mañana?.

**T**_no Eli...yo regresaré rápido...adiós, dijo mientras se subía a Boomer y luego aceleraba alejándose del refugió.

**E**_nunca me escucha...dijo para si mismo...muy bien voy a mi habitación.

Eli se fue hacia su habitación y se acostó en la cama par luego quedar profundamente dormido.

_**Mientras tanto con Trixie...**_

luego de salir del refugió, se dirigió hacia el centro comercial donde paso gran parte de tiempo.

**T_**¡no puede ser!...es media noche, ya es hora de regresar al refugio.

Trixie se subió a su meca y emprendió camino al refugió, durante el camino Trixie se percató q no había muchas personas, pero ella solo pensó q era debido a la hora q era...continuó hasta q llego a una zona boscosa y muy oscura, no había ni una persona cerca...Trixie solo deseaba salir de allí pronto, pero cuando estaba a la mitad, su meca se apago dejando a la joven en una zona muy boscosa, oscura y sola. Trixie intento volver a encenderla, pero esta no funcionaba; así q la joven se bajo y escucho un ruido detrás suyo.

**T**_¿quien anda ahí?...dijo mientras cargaba su arma, con su babosa carnero.

Luego otro escuchó otro ruido en su espalda.

**T**_¿hay alguien ahí?...creo q es solo mi imaginación, tengo q buscar la forma de salir de aquí y rápido.

_¿pero q tenemos aquí?...una chica, esta sola...se escucho una voz desde un árbol muy alto.

**T**_¿quien eres tu?...ahora Trixie estaba sintiendo miedo...así q cargo su babosa fósforo y la lanzó al cielo, esta lleno de luz gran parte del bosque y Trixie pudo divisar la figura de una persona de pie, parada justo en frente de ella. Pero no era una persona común, el sujeto sonrió y dejo a la vista 2 enormes colmillos.

Trixie al verlo supo inmediatamente q este era un vampiro, así q decidió correr en dirección opuesta; pero el sujeto voló y quedo de pie frente a ella evitando q sugiera corriendo. Ella intentó escapar pero este la sujetó del cuello y la levantó.

_ven aca muñequita...dijo el sujeto mientras la arrinconaba contra un árbol y luego le enterró los colmillos en el cuello.

**T**_ahh!...dijo para luego caer desmayada en el suelo, mientras sus colmillos comenzaban a crecer mas de lo normal...luego despertó algo confundida, para luego colocar una sonrisa macabra dejando mostrar sus enormes colmillos.

**T**_cada vampiro tiene un poder...¿cual será el mio?...dijo observando sus manos.

Luego de abrir sus manos un rayo chispeante salio.

**T**_¿que?...tengo q probar algo...dijo observando un hongo pequeño frente a ella...luego ella coloco sus manos sobre el hongo intentando hacerlo crecer...se dio cuenta inmediatamente q el hongo comenzaba a crecer considerablemente.

**T_**no lo puedo creer...así q mi poder es la magia...esto se pondrá interesante...dijo mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

Trixie había obtenido un poder casi imposible de obtener...pero ella no pensaba en utilizarlo para nada bueno es mas, deseaba hacerle daño a todo el q se atravesara en el camino...sus sentimientos eran fríos.

**T**_primero tengo q cambiarme...dijo para luego mover sus manos y aparecer con una camisa negra, completamente sin tirantes, un pantalón completamente pegado completamente negro (al estilo gatubela :D) y por ultimo unas botas de color negro mas arriba de la rodilla, con un tacón muy grande.

**T**_mucho mejor...un momento, mi cabello...dijo para realizar un movimiento con sus manos y sus cabellos rojos se oscurecieron a un tono vino tinto oscuro y sus coletas desaparecieron y en cambio apareció una trenza q le llegaba a la cintura (parecido a la q tiene Elsa la de Frozen).

**T**_ya es hora de buscar una victima...tengo mucha hambre...¡es hora de mi primer vuelo!...y salió volando hasta una altura considerable.

_¿quien será el primero?...oh si...claro el hombre q mas odio y desprecio...dijo para luego ir asta industrias Blak.

Luego de llegar entró por la ventana a la habitación de Blakk (supongamos q vive en industrias Blakk...porque yo no tengo ni la menor idea de donde vive) y lo vio tranquilamente dormido...ella al verlo sonrió malvadamente y se acerco a donde estaba el dormido...pero no se percató q había una especie de láser en el suelo y este inmediatamente activo una alarma muy ruidosa q despertó a Blakk.

**B**_¿quien anda ahí?...este no podía ver a Trixie debido a la oscuridad.

**T**_shh...veamos si al encender las luces me reconoces...dijo Trixie mientras encendía las luces de la habitación.

**B**_¿¡Trixie!?...¿q haces aquí?...¿y vestida así?...¿¡como entraste!?.

**T**_mujajaja...rió para luego hacer unos movimientos con sus manos...esto hizo q Blakk comenzara a elevarse lentamente hasta estar a unos 4 metros del piso.

**B**_¿como haces eso?...dijo mientras ella sonreía malvadamente dejando a la vista sus gigantescos colmillos...luego chasqueó sus dedos y Blakk, calló al piso fuertemente.

**B_**¿e...eres...un vampiro?...dijo levantándose del piso.

**T**_oh...pero q inteligente...veamos...eres muy feo...déjame acomodarte...dijo para luego hacer un movimiento con sus manos, esto hizo q Blakk se convirtiera en una babosa estropeada.

**T**_mujajaja...mucho mejor...pero...aplastado te veraz mejor...dijo para luego acercarse a la babosa y con sus botas, comenzó a aplastarla lentamente...haciendo q la babosa (Blakk) se desesperara...luego de estar a punto de acabar con la babosa, ella volvió a reír malvadamente y se alejó...y volvió a mover sus manos, haciendo q Blakk volviera a ser humano.

**B**_sa...sabia q...no serias ca...paz...dijo intentando recuperar el aire.

**T**_mis planes son mucho mejores...dijo haciendo q cuatro cadenas tomaran a Blakk por sus brazos y piernas...Trixie tomo las de los brazos y las colgó del techo; mientras q las 2 de las piernas las amarró de dos esquinas de la habitación...luego ella se coloco en frente de el y lo miró con una sonrisa maliciosa.

**B**_¿y ahora q?...dijo mientras la miraba.

Trixie sonrió, mientras en su mano aparecía un látigo...luego ella lo tomó y lo coloco al rededor del cuello de Blakk y luego lo haló fuerte casi ahorcándolo...luego tomó el látigo y alzó sus manos, para golpear a Blakk .

**T**_no sabes como voy a disfrutar esto...dijo para luego darle un latigazo a Blakk en la cara, causando q este diera un grito de dolor y comenzara a sangrar.

**T_**¿q pasa?...¿te duele?...dijo golpeándolo cada vez mas fuerte... - ¡creí q eras mas valiente!...¡eres un cobarde, igual q tu imbécil aprendiz!...dijo mientras lo golpeaba con el látigo por todo el cuerpo.

**B**_ya...ya basta...te apuest Eli...no lo golpearías de tal forma.

**T**_te equivocas...el es el premio mayor...quiero tener su cabeza en una bandeja, el será el ultimo en morir, porq me pienso divertir mucho...con su muerte...dijo mientras sonreía diabólicamente.

Trixie luego de unos cuantos latigazos mas vio q Blakk, tenia el cuerpo completamente cubierto en sangre...al darse cuenta, tiró al piso el látigo y dijo:

**T_**¿sabes q?...a mi me encanta jugar con fuego...dijo mientas movía sus manos e inmediatamente un circulo de fuego rodeo a Blakk, haciendo q este comenzara a tener quemaduras graves.

**B**_¡AHH!...¡AHH!...¡ME ESTOY INCINERANDO!...¡AHH!...gritaba Blakk, de dolor.

**T**_mujajajaja...Trixie se sentía muy bien torturándolo...la satisfacción podía verse en sus ojos, cuando Blakk gritaba adolorido; ella disfrutaba al 100% el dolor de los demás.

Blakk seguía gritando, mientras Trixie reía mas y mas...cuando vio q su victima tenia quemaduras muy muy graves...decidió q ya era suficiente, luego chasqueó de nuevo sus dedos y el fuego rápidamente despareció...luego ella se acercó y se paro en frente del irreconocible Blakk.

**T_**pobre...Blakk, tendrá una muerte tan...dolorosa.

**T**_¿te gusta el limón?...sabes... la fruta mas ácida de bajoterra.

Luego movió sus manos y unas pequeñísimas nubes se posaron sobre Blakk...luego volvió a sonreír malvadamente mientras las nubes comenzaban a llover jugo de limón sobre el pobre Blakk...las gotas de jugo comenzaron a caer sobre las cortadas y quemaduras de Blakk, haciendo q este comenzara a gritar de dolor.

**B**_ahh!.

**T**_¿te duele?...aww...eres un maldito...al igual q todos los hombres de bajoterra...no sabes como disfruto el verte así...mujajaja.

Luego de unos minutos, Blakk estaba completamente adolorido, y solo conservaba un cuarto de su fuerza...luego Trixie hizo aparecer un pequeño aparato el cual tenia 2 puntas en la parte superior de las cuales salían pequeños rayos de electricidad.

**T**_sabes...¿q es esto?...Blak solo negó con la cabeza.

**T**_¿vez los rayos de electricidad?...cada uno tiene 500 watts de electricidad (no me juzguen...no se nada de electricidad XD).

Luego Trixie lo tomó y se acercó a Blakk, para electrocutar-lo pero no lo haría en cualquier parte del cuerpo...ella sonrió y bajó el pequeño aparato de electricidad (no se como se llama :$) y lo acercó asta el miembro de su victima...y luego comenzó a darle fuertes descargas a Blakk en su parte sensible (ouch...creo q me pase, jajajaja)...luego de aproximadamente 60 descargas, Trixie por fin decidió dejar de tortúralo con este pequeño aparatito.

**T**_¿te gusto?...mujajajajaja...dijo Trixie, pero Blakk ya no podía contestar.

Luego Trixie decidió soltar las 4 cadenas q mantenían a Blakk, completamente inmóvil...luego de eso Blakk cayó al suelo casi desmayado...estaba al borde de la muerte, luego Trixie se acercó y coloco uno de sus pies sobre el pecho de Blakk, el tacón fino lo lastimaba aun mas.

**T**_te ha llegado la hora...dijo mientras tomaba un cuchillo en su mano derecha y se lo colocaba en el cuello a Blakk...- ¿un ultimo deseo?...no...muy bien despídete...dijo bajando el arma blanca hasta donde se encontraba el corazón...luego ella rió malvadamente para luego apuñalar justo donde se encontraba el corazón causándole una muerte instantánea a su victima...pero no se detuvo ahí, luego comenzó a apuñalarlo con furia y muy salvajemente...luego de unas 40 puñaladas brutales, decidió terminar su trabajo.

Luego ella tomó un pincel y con la sangre q Blakk derramaba, escribió en la pared "_**ESTE ES SOLO EL COMIENZO"...**_luego la claridad comenzó a aumentar, mientras Trixie observaba el reloj y se dio cuenta q eran las 6 am.

**T**_esta es demasiada luz, para mi condición de vampiro...luego ella movió sus manos y apareció de nuevo con sus coletas, su cabello rojo y su ropa normal.

**T**_mujajaja...hora de actuar...pero con mi condición de humana no puedo volar...no importa...dijo mientras desaparecía en una nube de humo negro; luego apareció en su habitación dentro del refugio.

**T**_la tele-transportación...uno de mis favoritos.

**E**_Trixie...¿estas despierta?...se oyó la voz de Eli desde el otro lado de la puerta.

**T**_eh...si ya voy a bajar.

**E**_muy bien, te espero para desayunar...dijo para luego bajar las escaleras.

**T**_¿me pregunto q se sentirá tener un Shane como sirviente personal?...esto va a ser una delicia.

Luego salió de su habitación y se dirigió hacia el comedor, donde se encontraba Eli...al verlo ahí sonrió malvadamente y se acercó a el.

**T**_ya estoy aquí.

**E**_oh, siéntate...vamos a comer.

**T**_iré a traer jugó de naranja...dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina...luego de llegar ella tomó 2 vasos y los llenó de jugo, luego hizo aparecer un pequeño frasco q contenía una especie de liquido.

**T**_con esto, aras todo lo q yo diga...y te voy a humillar, a mi antojo...dijo para luego vaciar el liquido sobre el vaso de Eli.

**T**_ya regresé...dijo sentándose frente a Eli y dándole el vaso con el liquido.

**E**_q bien...tengo hambre.

**T**_¡espera!...primero tenemos q brindar...por, nuestra amistad.

**E**_muy...bien...entonces, brindemos...dijo para luego chocar ambos vasos...luego Eli lo llevó a su boca y comenzó a tomar el "jugo", con toda confianza...mientras Trixie solo sonreía malvadamente.

Luego de unos minutos, terminaron el desayuno...mientras q Trixie se dirijo hacia su habitación, y al llegar noto q estaba algo desordenada...y decidió probar el nuevo, hechizó q le hizo a Eli...su futura victima.

**T_**¡Eli...ven aca!...dijo en voz alta.

**E**_¿si dime?.

**T_**primero: desde ahora me llamaras "ama", y vas a cumplir con todo lo q te ordene...¡me oíste!.

**E**_si...ama...contestó Eli.

**T**_muy bien...segundo: si no cumples, con lo q te ordené...tendrás un severo castigo.

**E**_si ama, comprendo.

**T**_muy bien...primero, comienza por limpiar completamente mi habitación.

**E**_si ama.

Luego de eso, Trixie se retiró a jugar videojuego...mientras q Eli se quedo cumpliendo con las ordenes de su "ama".

_**Mientras tanto en la sala...**_

Kord había despertado, luego vio a Trixie jugando.

**K**_hola Trix.

**T**_hola Kord...¿una partida?...dijo con una mirada retadora.

**K**_esta bien...oye ¿y Eli?.

**T**_esta arriba, en mi habitación.

**K**_¿en tu habitación?...preguntó desconcertado.

**T**_si, esta limpiando mi habitación...dijo ella tranquilamente...Luego de unas horas, Eli bajó:

**E**_ama...ya terminé.

**T**_muy bien...subiré a revisar tu trabajo.

Luego de eso Trixie se levantó y se dirijo hacia su habitación...dejando a Kord completamente con la boca abierta, luego q Trixie llego a su habitación...vio una mesa y pasó su dedo, por ella y vio q en su dedo habían un poco de polvo.

**T**_¿¡a esto le llamas limpiar!?.

**E**_discúlpame, creo q no revisé bien...ama.

**T_**¿recuerdas q te dije q te castigaría?...dijo cerrando la puerta con llave.

**E**_si ama.

Luego Trixie se acercó a el y, en sus manos volvió a aparecer el látigo q uso en el asesinato de Blakk...luego ella levantó su mano y le dio 3 latigazos a Eli en la espalda, (ejem...desgraciada...ejem..ejem...pobre Eli)este solo cerró los ojos en señal de dolor, luego pasó la mano por su espalda y vio q tenia una pequeña mancha de sangre en la camisa.

**T**_¡espero q eso te enseñe!...si yo doy una orden, ¡la cumples idiota!...dicho esto abrió la puerta y se alejó dejando a un adolorido Eli en la habitación.

**T**_con Eli lo disfruté mas q con Blakk...no vale la pena asesinar a Eli tan rápido, primero me voy a divertir torturándolo y humillándolo a mi antojo...mujajaja...dijo Trixie para si misma.

**K**_Trixie...¿donde esta Eli?.

**T**_sigue en mi habitación...adolorido mujajaja.

**K**_¿¡que!?...tengo q ayudarlo...dijo dirigiéndose a la habitación de Trixie, pero ella se paró frente a el antes q comenzara a subir las escaleras, impidiéndole el paso.

**T**_tu no aras tal cosa...dijo ella sin dejarlo pasar.

**K**_pero Eli esta herido...tengo q ayudarlo.

**T**_tu no irás a ayudarlo...dijo mirándolo furiosa.

**K**_¿¡q pasa contigo!?...dijo empujándola hacia el lado derecho para poder pasar; pero ella sacó un cuchillo y se lo coloco en el cuello a Kord.

**T**_te dije q no vas a subir.

**K**_¿¡q estas haciendo!?...dijo mientras Trixie usaba su magia para quedar al mismo tamaño del Troll.

**T**_sucede...q ahora las ordenes las doy yo...y si no quieres q te envié a la otra vida...mas te vale q me obedezcas, maloliente Troll.

De repente la video pantalla se encendió sola y allí comenzaban a dar una noticia impactante.

_**En la video pantalla...**_

_muy buenos días bajoterra, mi nombre es Michell Cameron y vengó a traerles una noticia algo insólita...sucede q la mañana del dia de hoy, encontraron al doctor Thaddius Blakk ...quien al parecer fue victima de un asesinato a sangre fría...Mariangel Torres les ampliará los detalles...

**M**_así es...los informes dicen q fue victima de múltiples torturas, ya q presentaba quemaduras en primer grado, a la vez su cuerpo estaba cubierto por sangre y jugo de limón...también nos informan q presentaba múltiples heridas y marcas en su cuerpo...pero lo q le ocasión la muerte, fue una puñalada q atravesó el corazón...pero esto no es todo; porq el criminal escribió en la pared con sangre de la victima "esto es solo el comienzo", sin duda este asesino tiene planeado asesinar a alguien mas.

Luego de esto Trixie chasqueó sus dedos y la video pantalla se apagó.

**T**_mujajajaja.

**K**_¿de q te ríes?.

**T**_no sabes como se lo tenia merecido ese maldito...ojala se este pudriendo en el infierno.

Kord solo quedo con la boca abierta, por la forma q Trixie lo había dicho...se podía notar la satisfacción q esto le daba.

_**Mientras tanto con Eli...**_

aun seguía adolorido por culpa de Trixie, mientras el se encontraba ordenando los últimos detalles para evitar q Trixie lo castigará de nuevo...luego de unos minutos terminó y se dirijo asta la sala donde se encontraba su "ama" junto con Kord...

**E**_ama...ya terminé.

**T**_ya era hora...ahora ve a traerme una pizza, en pizza rebote.

**E**_pero...¿porq mejor no llamamos para q la traigan?.

**T**_no...ve y me la traes...y ten mucho cuidado, porq si llegas tarde te voy a castigar como la vez anterior.

**E**_si ama...dijo mientras se dirigía al garaje...luego Kord al verlo decidió ir tras el.

_**Ya en el garaje...**_

**K**_Eli...¿q pasa contigo?.

**E**_de q estas hablando?.

**K**_tu nunca te dejas humillar por nadie...¿q te esta pasando?.

**E_**no se de q hablas.

**K**_me refiero a Trixie...¿porq dejas q ella te controle y te humille a su antojo?.

**E**_no me interesa seguir hablando contigo.

**K**_óyeme bien Eli...tu eres un Shane, no te parece q te estas dejando q ella te utilice...¿¡q te esta pasando!?...un Shane no deja q lo humillen.

**E**_si no te importa Kord, tengo q ir a buscar una pizza...dijo dando le la espalda al Troll, esto hizo q Kord notara la mancha de sangre q tenia el joven en la camisa.

**K**_¿¡esto es sangre!?.

**E**_no es salsa de tomate...si es q cuando fui a la cocina, creo q me manche...si no te importa, ya me voy.

Kord lo tomo de la camisa y se la rompió, y de repente vio las heridas q sangraban provocadas por el látigo.

**K_**¿¡Trixie te golpeó!?.

**E_**si...dijo bajando la cabeza.

**K_**¿¡como permitiste q te hiciera esto!?...dijo pero no resivio respuesta alguna del chico peliazul.

**K_**ahora si fue demasiado lejos...voy a reclamarle.

**E**_¡no!...y si me golpea de nuevo...dijo Eli completamente asustado.

**K**_ve a buscar la pizza...y yo no voy a hablar con ella...mintió el Troll.

**E**_gracias amigo...dijo mientras se colocaba otra camisa, (no me pregunten de donde la sacó XD) para luego subirse a su meca y partir a toda velocidad.

Kord estaba completamente sorprendido, pero entró para hablar con Trixie...al entrar la vio tranquilamente en el sofá jugando videojuego.

**K**_Trixie necesito hablar contigo.

**T_**no me molestes Troll...dijo sin quitarle la vista a la video pantalla.

**K**_¡tenemos q hablar ya!...dijo parándose frente a la video pantalla.

**T**_¡quitate del frente!.

**K**_dije ¡q vamos a hablar ya!...dijo tomándola del brazo y llevándola a la fuerza a su habitación, para luego de entrar cerró de un portazo, para q pronto no escuchara nada.

**K**_¿¡se puede saber q pasa contigo!?.

**T**_no me interesa responderte...dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta, para irse...pero Kord se paró en frente de la puerta para no dejarla salir.

**T**_¡quitate Troll!...¡quiero salir!.

**K**_no vas a salir hasta q me respondas...¿¡q pasa contigo!?.

**T**_¡q te importa sucio Troll...y te advierto q si agotas mi paciencia, esto se va a poner muy feo.

**K**_¿¡como pudiste golpear a Eli!?.

**T**_el se lo buscó...solo fue un pequeñísimo castigo...mujajaja.

**K**_¡primero me amenazas!...luego...golpeas al líder de la banda, y por ultimo lo humillas a tu antojo...¿¡q te pasa!?.

**T**_¡ahora déjame salir!...dijo mientras hacia aparecer un cuchillo en su mano, mientras tenia sus manos en la espalda.

**K**_¡te dije q aun no vas a salir de aquí!.

**T**_¡dije q voy a salir de aquí!...¡aunque tenga q matarte!...dijo mientras alzaba el cuchillo, en sus manos.

**K**_¿¡enserió Trixie!?...¿de nuevo con amenazas?.

**T_**¡ahora quitate!.

**K**_no...dijo firme.

Trixie furiosa se lanzó contra el, para intentar apuñalarlo...pero Kord se agachó haciendo q Trixie enterrara el cuchillo en la puerta, luego la chica comenzó a jalarlo con fuerza para sacar el arma de la puerta...Kord aprovechó para alejarse un poco de Trixie...luego de unos segundos ella logró sacar el arma de la puerta, se volteó para ver al Troll.

**T**_¡te dije q esto se iva a colocar muy feo!...dijo para luego sonreír malvadamente y mover sus manos haciendo q apareciera su ropa de vampiresa, quedando completamente vestida de negro...luego miró a Kord, quien se encontraba sorprendido y asustado.

**T**_¡ahora me la vas a pagar!...dijo mientras se lanzaba de nuevo intentando apuñalar el Troll, pero este era muy astuto y esquivaba cada uno de los intentos de Trixie.

Trixie al darse cuenta q el Troll no se dejaba matar en paz (jajajaja), decidió utilizar su magia, para luego aparecer una pequeña roca q hizo q el Troll tropezara...luego ella movió sus manos haciendo q una cuerda q apareció de repente, atara a Kord evitando q se moviera, luego ella hizo un movimientos con sus manos y volteó al Troll, colocándolo boca arriba...luego ella se subió sobre el y sonrió malvadamente.

**T**_descubriste q tengo magia...q pena q no vivirás para contarlo...dijo para luego levantar el cuchillo, pero cuando iva a acabar con la vida del Troll...apareció Eli en la puerta.

**E**_Trixie..¿q estas haciendo?.

**T_**¡no te metas niño!...dijo para luego hacer un movimiento con sus manos, haciendo q la puerta se cerrara de un portazo justo en frente de Eli.

Luego Trixie devolvió la mirada a Kord, y volvió a levantar el cuchillo, mientras Kord le decía...

**K**_¡no lo hagas!.

**T**_demasiado tarde...dijo para luego sonreír darle una puñalada en el estomago, pero cuando iva a darle una segunda...Eli entró y la tomó por los brazos, evitando q pudiera volver a herir al Troll.

**E**_¡ya basta Trixie!...dijo para luego colocarle un pañuelo en la nariz...haciendo q ella se durmiera.

**E**_¿estas bien Kord?.

**K**_no mucho...estoy sangrando.

**E**_ven tienes q ir al hospital...dijo para ayudar a levantar al Troll, luego el se subió a su meca directo al hospital junto con pronto...mientras Eli se quedaba a esperar q Trixie despertara...luego de unos minutos despertó.

**E**_¿estas bien?.

**T**_ah, ¿donde esta el Troll?.

**E**_fue al hospital...¿porque intentaste asesinarlo?.

**T**_el se lo buscó...¿¡trajiste lo q te dije!?.

**E**_si...pero contéstame...¿porque lo hiciste?.

**T**_eso no importa...lo q en verdad importa es q estamos completamente solos en el refugio...Eli quiero portarme mal contigo...dijo abrazándolo por el cuello.

**E**_¿q...que intentas...d...de...decir?.

**T**_que quiero q tu y yo...subamos a tu habitación, nos quitemos la ropa y luego...dijo comenzando a susurrarle un par de cositas a Eli en el oído...esto hizo q Eli se sonrojara al máximo.

**T**_¿q dices?.

**E**_me...me niego...Trixie...no creo q debamos hacerlo.

**T**_te entiendo...¿como pude pensar q tu y yo?...dijo dándole la espalda.

**E**_pe...perdonarme.

**T**_mujajaja...¿quien iva a decir q al hijito de Will Shane se le iva a partir la galleta?...mujajaja.

**E**_¿q estas diciendo?.

**T**_jajaja el gran defensor de bajoterra...resultó ser un cobarde en la cama...jajajaja.

**E**_¿me estas insinuando q yo soy gay?.

**T**_no te estoy insinuando...lo estoy comprobando...¿y ahora q?...¿me vas a decir q te asco tocarme?...mujajaja.

Eli se retiró y subió a su habitación, dejando a Trixie q se burlará de el.

**T**_mujajaja...cariñito...esto es una noticia digna de slugface...dijo dirigiéndose a la computadora, luego comenzó a escribir en su biografía cosas sobre Eli...con la intención de humillarlo frente a todo bajoterra.

**T**_mujajaja...pobre Eli, no sabe lo q le espera...¿q horas son?...dijo para luego ver la hora y darse cuenta q eran las 9 de la noche.

**T**_llego la hora de dar un paseo nocturno...preparate Twist, esta será una noche muy larga...dijo malvadamente para luego sacar sus colmillos y salir volando del refugio (literalmente).

(continuará...)

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**¿les gustó?, o lo odiaron...jejeje espero q les aya gustado, xq he tenido mucho tiempo libre para crear nuevas historias ¡amo las vacaciones!, mas diversión, mas tiempo, mas fanfiction :D.**_

_**Por otra parte, díganme q les gustaría q ocurriera en este fic...la decisión esta en los lectores, así q ustedes deciden...espero sus reliews, y acepto tomatazos, me gusta saber q opinan. **_

_**Se despide su amiga Elizabeth, desde Venezuela ;)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola! de nuevo me encuentro por aqui actualizando mi fic favorito, la verdad este fic me encanta :D... mas abajo notaran q cambie mi forma de escribir, bueno de ahora en adelante todos mis fics tendrán este tipo de guiones...**_

_**después de recibir tantas amenazas, por no haber actualizado este fic aquí les traigo un nuevo cap...pero ya basta de tanto bla bla bla, espero q les guste y nos leemos abajo...**_

_**nota: este cap contiene escenas q pueden ser perturbadoras para algunos, si son sensibles se les recomienda no leerlo...**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Chapter 2:**_

luego de volar unos minutos logró llegar asta la habitación de Twist y entro sigilosamente para no despertarlo...luego encendió la luz y vio a su nueva victima dormir plácidamente; al verla así Trixie sonrió malvada y lujuriosamente, para luego acercarse asta el y acercarse atrevida mente a sus labios y dijo...

**T**– hola Twist – dijo mientras el se movía y no hacia caso a la voz de ella...entonces ella se acercó mas y lo beso en los labios, lentamente...esto hizo q Twist abriera los ojos rápidamente.

**TW**– ¿¡ Trixie!?...¿q estas haciendo aquí?, dijo mientras se sentaba rápidamente sobre la cama.

**T**– solo vine a jugar – dijo tranquilamente, parada al costado sobre la cama.

**TW** – ¿y q clase de juegos? – dijo frustrado.

**T** – muajaja – dijo mientas acomodaba una silla justo en medio de la habitación.

Luego hizo un movimiento con sus manos y Twist apareció sentado sobre la silla, y luego ella hizo aparecer unas cadenas y ató al chico a la silla (yo: esto se pone interesante)...

**TW** – ¿¡como hiciste eso!?.. arg...¡no puedo salir!...¡te exijo q me sueltes! – dijo mientras se movía de un lado al otro para intentar soltarse.

**T** – no, no, no...no intentes soltarte – dijo acercándose atrevida y seductora mente a los labios del chico.

**TW** – ¿¡q quieres!?.

**T** – sabes q...tengo un trato para ti – dijo sentándose sobre las piernas de el, justo quedando frete al chico rubio – si me sorprendes y me dejas satisfecha...no te voy a hacer nada.

**TW** – ¿a q te refieres?.

**T** – siempre me resultaste tan – dijo mientras metía su mano dentro de los pantalones y bóxer del chico – tan atractivo – dijo mientras apretaba con su mano el miembro de Twist.

Twist se quedo callado, mientras un sonrojo se formaba en su rostro debido a q ninguna chica se había acercado a el, y mucho menos de la forma en la q lo estaba haciendo su enemiga...Trixie aun con la mano en el entrepierna del chico, acercó su cara al oído de este y comenzó a lamerle el oído suavemente, para luego susurrar...

**T** – te voy a quitar las cadenas – dijo mientras hacia desaparecer las cadenas q rodeaban al chico.

Twist al verse libre se levantó con ella cargada y la lanzó a la cama, para luego lanzarse sobre ella...luego el comenzó a besarla apasionadamente sin importarle q fuera su enemiga...luego de unos minutos de besos apasionados en el cuello, Trixie lo volteó y se sentó sobre las caderas de el y con movimientos sensuales, le bajo el pantalón y el bóxer al mismo tiempo dejando al descubierto el miembro del chico rubio, luego ella pasó su lengua por el pene de Twist como una advertencia para el de q ella planeaba hacerle sexo oral (yo: ¡asco!)...a esto Twist solo sonrió con los ojos cerrados, pero no sabia q los planes de Trixie eran muy distintos...luego Trixie sonrió y comenzó a lamer el miembro del chico con movimientos en su lengua muy placenteros para el...pero de repente Trixie se detuvo abrupta mente...

**T** – pero...acabo de recordar q nos traicionaste...y...yo no soy una chica q perdona fácilmente a nadie – dijo mientras 4 cadenas ataban a Twist a la cama (yo: pobre no sabe lo q le espera) y luego el intentó soltarse pero se dio cuenta q estaba completamente inmóvil...luego Trixie sonrió malvadamente y dejó al descubierto sus colmillos.

**T **– ¿te gustaba q te lo lamiera verdad? – dijo malvadamente – ¿que tal ahora? – dijo para luego enterrar sus colmillos en el miembro de Twist causando q este diera un grito de dolor y comenzara a sangrar a causa de los colmillos de Trixie.

Luego Trixie lo volvió a morder en el mismo lugar unas 5 veces, pero la ultima no simplemente lo mordió sino q comenzó a rasgarlo con sus uñas y colmillos, destrozándole el miembro al pobre rubio quien no paraba de gritar de dolor...

**TW** – te doy lo q quieras...pero por favor déjame ya – suplicaba el chico mientras ella se levantaba de la cama y se colocaba frente a el, y luego observaba las sabanas blancas las cuales habían quedado en algunas partes rojas debido a la sangre q Twist derramaba.

**T** – demasiado tarde para arrepentirte...¡te voy a matar maldito!...¡nadie traiciona a Beatrice Sting, y el q lo hace no vive para contarlo! – dijo la chica en un grito q asustó al rubio.

**TW **– tu no serias capaz – dijo retadora mente, haciendo enfurecer mas a la Sting.

**T** – ¿quieres apostar? - dijo mientras hacia aparecer su preciado cuchillo en la mano...para luego sentarse sobre las caderas ensangrentadas del chico, causándole aun mas dolor del q sentía.

Luego Trixie al ver la sangre, dejó el cuchillo a un lado y ahora su lado de vampiro surtía efecto y al ver las caderas de Twist llenas de sangre fresca; se acercó y comenzó a lamer toda la sangre que se derramaba del miembro del chico...

**T **– umm...divino – se repetía en su mente al sentir la sangre del chico en su boca.

**TW** – ah!...¡auxilio! - dijo mientras hacia movimientos bruscos para intentar escapar de las garras de Trixie.

Luego de q Trixie bebiera toda la sangre q tenia Twist derramada, decidió volver a tomar el cuchillo y luego le hizo una gran cortada a Twist en el pecho de aproximadamente 20 cm y lo suficientemente profunda para desangrarlo sin matarlo aun...y luego ella comenzó a beber la sangre q derramaba el chico adolorido...y luego de beberla toda, se alejó un poco de su victima para velo a los ojos; y luego vio q el se encontraba muy adolorido y a punto de morir debido a la falta de sangre...pero Trixie no sintió lastima por el, al contrario...el verlo así le daba a ella un placer muy especial.

**T** – dile adiós a todo, cariñito – dijo mientras se acercaba para besarlo por ultima vez.

**TW** – no lo hagas...si...siempre estuve enamorado de ti – confesó el rubio a la chica q se encontraba sobre el.

**T** – ¡que lastima, porque el amor te mató...tu me traicionaste, y eso ni con todo el amor del mundo te lo perdono! – dijo ella en un tono malvado y amenazante.

**TW **– no entiendo, yo siempre te quise...pero tu estabas del lado bueno, y nunca me pude acercar a ti.

**T** – ¿tu crees q yo pude haber sentido algo por ti?...no seas tan ingenuo.

**TW** – ¿ingenuo?.

**T** – si, tu eres muy poca cosa para mi...tu no estas a mi nivel...espero q ayas disfrutado esta noche...porq será la ultima...¿recuerdas a tu jefesito el gran Thaddius Blakk? (investigué y descubrí q se escribe "Thaddius" con "i"...y yo q creía q era con "E" :D)...pues creo q te alegrará saber q la q lo mató fui yo.

**TW** – ¿¡que!?.

**T** – así es...¡yo fui la chica q le causó tantas torturas antes de asesinarlo con este cuchillo! – dijo mostrándole el arma con sangre.

**T** – pero deberías agradecerme...no te hice lo mismo a ti...además tu sangre es muy valiosa para mi, ya q es mi cena...y no vale la pena desperdiciarla, como hice con la de Blakk...ya q la tuya esta mucho mas fresca.

**TW** – no, eso significa q...

**T **– así es...cariño...fue un placer conocerte – dijo para luego besarlo lentamente en los labios, y después dirigirse a su cuello y morderlo con sus colmillos para luego chupar toda la sangre del rubio dejándolo agonizando.

**TW** – te...te amo – fueron las ultimas palabras del chico antes de caer muerto a causa de la falta de sangre (si les soy sincera, esta parte me dan ganas de llorar y tengo un nudo en la garganta)

Trixie al verlo muerto sonrió malvadamente, dejando q la sangre q había quedado en su boca se derramara por su mentón, asta el cuello y luego las gotas llegaron asta el pecho dejando una linea roja a su paso...luego ella tomó el cuchillo y le abrió el pecho en busca del corazón, y cuando lo vio lo tomó y lo sacó del cuerpo ferozmente, para luego guardarlo en un cofre bajo llave...

**T **– para q sepas q tu corazón siempre será mio...lo conservaré por siempre.

Luego ella dejó el cofre a sobe una mesa y desató el cuerpo sin vida y lo llevó asta otra habitación, la cual estaba limpia y sin ningún rastro de sangre...luego coloco el cuerpo sobre las sabanas blancas de la cama y con un movimiento de sus manos, el cuerpo del chico quedo completamente sin ninguna marca, y tal y como estaba antes de las torturas q le izo ella...luego de acostarlo suavemente, ella con su magia se limpió la sangre, y se acostó al lado del cuerpo de Twist, y luego lo abrazó por el cuello...

**T **– yo también te quise... pero te dejaré sin tu corazón, porq me pertenece a mi...es solo mio.

Luego de esto, comenzó a acariciar la cabellera rubia del chico y y se acercó y lo beso en los labios y dijo...

**T **– aunque te quisiera...tenias q morir, por lo q hiciste cariño.

Luego ella salió y buscó unas flores y las coloco alrededor de la cama, y luego buscó el cofre y lo tomó en sus manos, para luego salir volando de la habitación de regreso al refugio. Luego de unos minutos logró llegar y al entrar vio todas las luces apagadas y vio a Pronto dormir tranquilamente en su hamaca...y se acercó a el y susurró...

**T** – pronto será tu turno...presumido, insolente, cobarde y maldi... – de repente fue interrumpida por los ronquidos del Troll, ella sonrió malvadamente y se acercó a Kord quien dormía en el sofá.

**T** – no puedo permitir q sigas entrometiéndote en mis planes...será mejor acabar atar este cabo, ahora mismo...pero primero – dijo para luego tele-transportar el cofre q tenia en las manos, y hacerlo aparecer en su habitación justo sobre la cama.

**T** – será mejor, despertarte – dijo para luego hacer aparecer una botella de agua en sus manos, para luego echarle toda el agua en la cara despertando al Troll, quien gritó a causa de su fobia al agua.

**K** – ¿¡estas loca!? – gritó, mientras la chica sonreía malvadamente. Luego de esto Trixie escuchó q Eli se estaba levantando de la cama...

**T** – no Eli, no lo haras – dijo para luego soplar un polvo rosa, la nube rosa comenzó a subir por las escaleras y entró por debajo de la puerta de la habitación del Shane, y luego Eli aspiró el polvo y rápidamente cayó inconsciente al suelo...luego Trixie escuchó q Pronto venia caminando a donde ella se encontraba.

**T** – esto será divertido – dijo para luego mover sus manos y de repente unas manos gigantes aparecieron, y eran dirigidas por Trixie...entonces ella movió sus manos, haciendo q las manos gigantes tomaran por los calzoncillos a Pronto y lo levantaran haciendo un doloroso calzón chino (jajaja no me pregunten de donde lo saque, aunq se lo tiene un poquito merecido) y luego las manos llevaron al pobre topo asta la hamaca y lo lanzaron con fuerza...luego Trixie hizo desaparecer las manos y sopló de nuevo el polvo pero esta vez con destino a Pronto, quien también quedo inconsciente.

**T** – y ahora – dijo volteando para mirar a Kord – tu y yo nos iremos a un lugar mas privado y solo (jejeje esto me hizo recordar la propuesta q me hizo mi mejor amigo...me propuso q hiciera un lemon de Trixie y Kord...y mi respuesta fue: ¡la va a matar! Y mi amigo me dijo: ¿porque? Y yo le dije: solo imagíneselo, ella pequeñita y el gigante ¡la aplasta! Y la verdad ambos comenzamos a reír y imaginando la escena jajaja mi mejor amigo es el único de las personas q conozco q sabe q soy escritora jejeje)

**K** – ni sueñes q voy a ir contigo.

**T** – no era una pregunta – dijo para luego soplar su polvo dejando inconsciente al Troll.

Luego ella lo hizo flotar y se lo llevó asta un bosque cercano...luego de unos minutos llegó a la mitad del bosque, y lo tiró al suelo para luego sacarlo de su inconsciencia...y atarlo con unas cadenas muy grandes a uno de los arboles.

**K** – ¿¡donde estoy!?...¡suéltame!.

**T **– q pena pero no te voy a soltar...si sigues vivo me arruinarás todos mis planes.

**K** - ¿¡de q hablas!?.

**T** – veraz, mis plan es asesinar a Eli Shane...y luego voy a esclavizar a todos los Trolls, topoides y humanos de bajoterra...al convertirme en su reina, tendré el control de todo en la palma de mi mano.

**K** – ¿¡que!?.

**T **– pero tu...te has estado entrometiendo en mis planes y eso no lo puedo aceptas, así q con tu muerte y con la de ese topo, las cosas serán mas fáciles para mi – dijo acercándose atrevida mente a sus labios.

**K** – ¿¡no puedes hacer eso!?...tu eres del lado bueno.

**T **– la niña buena se fue...ya no soy ni la sombra de lo q era antes...y la vida de ninguno de ustedes me interesa – dijo mostrando sus colmillos.

**K** – ahora lo entiendo todo...¡eres un vampiro!...tu eres buena, solo te estas dejando controlar por tu fase de vampiro...y si te curo..

**T **– no lo araz, no me interesa ser la de antes...eso quedo atrás – dijo mientras hacia aparecer una cadena q salia de una de las ramas...y luego se la coloco en el cuello al Troll, para luego colgarlo del cuello, causándole q se ahorcara lentamente.

**K** – no...no lo...a...hagas...aun...puedes...

**T **– salvarte, no...a Blakk lo maté, a Twist también...sigues tu.

Luego de esto el Troll murió colgado del árbol...entonces Trixie sonrió malvadamente y se retiró dejando el cuerpo colgado del árbol.

**T** – ya até un cabo...falta uno, ese topo presumido...morirá mañana...ahora será mejor regresar al refugio, son las 5:30 am...ya va a amanecer y no puedo seguir como vampiro.

Luego de esto salió volando en dirección al refugio, y luego de unos minutos de vuelo logró entrar y vio en la sala a Pronto quien aun se encontraba inconsciente.

**T** – q pena q tenga q despertarte, pero ni modo...vive tu ultimo dia de vida topo – dijo soplando un polvo azul q dejo despierto al topo...quien se acomodo y se quedo dormido de nuevo.

**T** – oh, pero aun falta uno por despertar – dijo caminando lentamente hacia la habitación de Eli. Luego entró y vio al chico inconsciente en el piso...

**T **– muajajaja espero q disfrutes estos días...porque serán los últimos – dijo mientras con su magia acostaba al joven en su cama, luego ella se acostó y comenzó a rozar sus unas en la mejilla del chico, sin lastimarlo...

**T** – es una pena q algo tan guapo se desperdicie...pero si vives, mis planes se arruinarán...pero esta noche seras mio...no te desperdiciaré – dijo para luego darle un beso en los labios y luego le sopló el polvo azul, haciendo q Eli se despertara, pero no recordaba nada de lo q había pasado antes de quedar inconsciente.

**E **– q...que pasó – dijo sobándose la cabeza, para luego sentarse a un costado de la cama, y luego vio q Trixie estaba allí.

**E** – ¿q haces en mi habitación?.

**T** – tranquilo...solo te voy a decir una cosita...esta noche seras mio...de por las buenas o por las malas – dijo acercándose atrevida mente a los labios del chico.

**E **– ¿ a q te refieres?.

**T** – muajajaja esta noche lo averiguarás – dijo retirándose de la habitación dejando al Shane solo y muy confundido.

**E** – ¿ a q se refería con q voy a ser suyo?.

_**Mientras tanto en la habitación de Trixie...**_

**T **– no puede ser...¡ya son las 6!, será mejor cambiar – dijo para luego mover sus manos y aparecer con su camisa verde y su pantalón gris.

Luego ella volteó y vio sobre su cama el cofre q contenía el corazón de Twist...luego ella se acercó, lo tomó en sus manos; lo abrió y vio elo corazón del chico rubio dentro.

**T** – esa no me la esperaba...resultó enamorado de mi...y fue tan imbécil y estúpido q se dejó caer en la trampa – dijo cerrando el cofre y dejándolo sobre la mesa.

Luego hizo aparecer en la pared las fotos de sus victimas, y buscó unos cuchillos y se acercó a las fotos q estaban en la pared, y vió la de Blakk y tomó un cuchillo y lo enterró en la foto...luego miró la de Twist y sonrió y clavó otro cuchillo en la foto del rubio...luego buscó la de Kord y enterró un tercer cuchillo...luego se acercó a la de Pronto y dijo...

**T **– esta noche es tu turno...alteza – se burló ella. Luego vio la de Billi y sonrió malvadamente – y luego vienes tu...oh, - dijo para luego acercarse a la de Eli – y tu...eres el mejor, y serás el ultimo guapo – dijo para luego tomar unos fósforos y luego incinerar la foto de Eli.

**T** – muajajaja...hora de actuar – dijo para luego salir de su habitación y bajar asta la sala donde se encontraba Eli, quien al verla se coloco serio.

**T** – hola Eli – dijo inocentemente, acercándose a el.

**E** – ¿q quieres? - preguntó serio en un tono amargado.

**T** – discúlpame...por lo de anoche – dijo bajando la cabeza.

**E **– tranquila, pero...¿porq dijiste q seré tuyo?.

**T** – lo lamento, es q aveces...las personas hablamos sin pensar – dijo en un tono triste, para q Eli le creyera el teátrico.

**E **– ¿pero a q te referías?.

**T** – no lo se – dijo mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a caer por sus ojos.

**E** – tranquila...ya no llores – dijo mientras la abrazaba con ternura.

Luego Trixie solo sonrió malvadamente en el pecho de el, porq se dio cuenta q su plan había funcionado...si Eli seguía a la defensiva, era muy probable q no dejara q ella se acercara a el...así q decidió ganarse la confianza de el para avanzar con su plan.

**E **– oye...¿has visto a Kord?.

**T** – no lo he visto...supongo q esta en el centro comercial – mintió ella.

**E** – necesito q repare mi meca...así q iré a buscarlo.

**T** – claro...ve y lo buscas – dijo tiernamente mientras el chico se retiraba.

**T** – ve y búscalo al árbol donde pasó la noche...q ingenuo es ese niño, cayo tan fácil en mi teatro de niña arrepentida, pero ya tengo su confianza de nuevo...ademas...no sospechara q fui yo la q asesinó al Troll...es un tonto – dijo subiendo a su habitación, mientras el chico estaba de camino al centro comercial.

_**Minutos mas tarde con Eli...**_

durante el camino, Eli tenia un mal presentimiento con respecto a Kord...pero tenia esperanza q el estuviera alla ya q cuando no se encontraba en el refugio, siempre iva al árcade...luego de unos minutos Eli, logró llegar al centro comercial y al entrar vio varios periodistas q estaban reportando el robo de una de las joyerías del centro comercial...pero cuando vieron a Eli se acercaron rápidamente a el con todas las cámaras y micrófonos...y esto era raro, los a pesar de ser el protector de bajoterra; a Eli nunca lo habían entrevistado de esta forma.

_Eli Shane...¿es cierto los rumores q andan en las redes sociales?- dijo una de las reporteras, mientras unos 16 micrófonos rodeaban al chico.

**E** – disculpen mi ignorancia...pero...¿ de q están hablando?.

_¿es cierto q tu, uno de los galanes mas deseados de bajoterra...eres gay?.

**E** – ¿¡que!?...¿de donde sacaron eso?.

_la chica q integra tu banda, lo publicó en su cuenta de slugface...¿es cierto?.

**E **– no, claro q no...me tengo q ir – dijo mientras esquivaba todas las cámaras, para luego tomar su meca, y acelerar a toda velocidad en dirección al refugio.

_ es ovio q sería incapaz de admitirlo...estos fueron los reportajes de hoy...soy Mariana Smick volvemos al estudio – dijo la reportera mientras cortaba la toma.

Durante el camino Eli se daba de cuenta q las personas murmuraban, lo señalaban y se burlaban al verlo pasar.

**E** – ahora si fue demasiado lejos...esta no se la paso – dijo Eli mientras llegaba al refugio, y luego de estacionar su meca, se bajó y lanzó la puerta de garaje furioso.

**E** – ¡Trixie!...¡Trixie!...¡donde estas grandisima...! – gritó Eli.

**P **– calmate joven Eli...¿q sucede?.

**E** – ¡necesito hablar con Trixie!.

**P **– esta en su habitación.

**E** – no importa lo q escuches...no quiero q subas – dijo mientras se retiraba asta la habitación de Trixie, al entrar la vio tranquilamente, acostada mirando las noticias...Eli se acercó y la tomo bruscamente del brazo y la llevó asta su habitación.

**E** – ahora me vas a explicar ¿¡porque colocaste eso en slugface!? - dijo tomándola de los brazos y agitándola bruscamente.

**T** – para humillarte...para q la gente te señale como lo q eres un cobarde - Eli de la rabia, la empujó contra la pared haciendo q la chica golpeara muy fuerte la pared.

Trixie al ver q Eli estaba maltratándola...se levantó y movió sus manos para usar uno de sus poderes contra Eli...pero para su sorpresa, estos no funcionaban, sus poderes no estaban funcionando...luego ella levantó la mirada y vio q del techo colgaban algunos ajos...y al tener el ajo cerca, sus poderes se congelaban dejando indefensa.

**T** – muajajaja...y por lo q veo, mi plan funcionó...quedaste humillado frente a todo bajoterra – dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a Eli.

**E** – esta me la vas a pagar...¡eso te lo juro! - dijo dando media vuelta, para retirarse.

**T** – eso huye...cobarde, gallina...solo le hice ver a las personas lo q en verdad eres – dijo acercándose a su oído, mientras Eli hacia su mano derecha un puño - ¿te duele q te diga la verdad? - luego de esto Eli no soportó mas y dio media vuelta, y luego golpeó en la cara a Trixie con su puño, haciéndola caer al piso.

Luego de esto Eli salió de la habitación y bajaba las escaleras para luego tomar su meca e irse a un bosque cercano, donde quería estar solo.

_**Mientras tanto con Trixie...**_

**T** – maldito...si hubiera tenido mis poderes ¡te juro q te mato!...esta noche vas a pagar el haberme golpeado idiota desgraciado...maldito ajo, si esta cerca anula mis poderes y si me toca me hace polvo.

Luego de esto Trixie se levantó del suelo y comenzó a alejarse de la habitación de Eli, mientras mas se alejara del ajo mas fuerza retomaban sus poderes, luego de esto bajó asta la cocina donde pronto se encontraba preparando su "exquisita comida"...

**T **– oye pronto, ¿me podrías hacer un pequeño favor? - preguntó dulcemente.

**P **– claro...pronto siempre ayuda a los demás – contestó colocando su porte de héroe (porq siempre habla en 3ra persona?, uno de los tantos misterios de bajoterra).

**T **– ¿podrías sacar todo el ajo q hay en la habitación de Eli?.

**P** – claro...pero...¿q tiene el ajo?.

**T** – no nada...es solo q no me gusta el olor.

**P** – ok ya lo saco – dijo para luego dirigirse a la habitación de Eli.

**T** – ese ajo es muy malo para mis planes, pero sin él...Eli no podrá salvarse muajajaja.

_**Mientras tanto con Eli...**_

el chico peliazul se encontraba sentado en un hongo, con ambas manos al rededor de su cabeza pensando en todo lo ocurrido en el refugio, para el todo había pasado muy rápido...y de un momento a otro la había golpeado...

**E **- ¿q es lo q le sucede?...¿porq se comporta del tal forma?...¿q tiene contra mi?...yo nunca la lastimé, asta hoy.

Eli estaba confundido, la amaba pero no podía entender el porq ella se comportaba así, el nunca la humilló de ninguna de las formas posibles, pero en cambio a ella parecía satisfacerle mucho el verlo sufrir...por otro lado la culpa lo consumía, es decir, el nunca había tocado y mucho menos golpeado a una mujer...todas estas cosas le dolían en el corazón ella se había convertido en su amiga, su confidente, y su amor...pero últimamente sin razón alguna, ella quería hacerle daño. Desde q la conoció, ella lo salvó en varias ocasiones...pero ahora era todo lo contrario, incluso había intentado asesinar a Kord.

**E** – y saber q todo comenzó, aquella noche en la q se fue muy tarde...¿q le habrá pasado esa noche? - decía mientras recordaba lo ocurrido.

Luego de esto Eli divisó una pequeña rosa color rojo frente a el, y se acercó para luego tomarla en sus manos y dijo...

**E** – tengo q hablar con Trixie...necesito q me explique q ocurrió esa noche, o al menos q me diga q tiene contra mi – dijo para luego encender su meca y emprender camino hacia el refugio...

luego de unos minutos logró llegar, y luego de dejar su meca en el garaje...vio a Trixie en la sala y se acercó a ella con la rosa en la mano...

**E** – Trix...lo lamento – dijo dándole la rosa.

**T** - ¿como se q no me mientes?.

**E** – yo te amo...lamento haberte lastimado - dijo abrazándola.

**T** – Eli...– dijo mientras correspondía al abrazó con dulzura, pero luego sintió q su corazón se endurecía de nuevo, y luego hizo aparecer un cuchillo en sus manos, lejos de la vista del Shane.

**E** – ¿me perdonas?.

**T** - ¡no! - dijo empujando al Shane lejos para luego mostrar su arma.

**E** – Trixie q sucede...¿q tienes contra mi?...¿q te ocurrió esa noche?...jamas debí dejarte ir sola.

**T** – ¡q te importa! - Dijo para luego lanzarle el cuchillo q tenia en su mano, este rozó el brazo del Shane causándole una cortada algo profunda en el antebrazo.

**E** – arg – dijo colocando su mano sobre la herida q ahora sangraba.

Luego de esto Trixie hizo aparecer muchos mas cuchillos en sus manos y cuando los lanzó...vió q un campo de fuerza rodeo a Eli.

**El** – no permitiré q lo asesines – dijo una vampiresa mientras aparecía en medio del Shane y Trixie, luego de esto la chica lanzó un rayo q impacto a Trixie en el pecho.

**E** - ¿quien eres tu? - dijo aun rodeado por el campo de fuerza q lo protegía.

**El **– eso no te importa – dijo mientras movía sus manos, haciendo q Eli desapareciera.

**T** – maldita...¿¡como es q tienes poderes!? - dijo levantándose del piso, luego de esto la chica desconocida solo sonrió malvadamente dejando ver sus colmillos.

T – oh, claro eres un vampiro.

**El** - pero q inteligente – dijo para luego, lanzar un rayo hacia Trixie...pero esta logró esquivarlo.

Luego de esto Trixie vio q Prono bajaba las escaleras con varios ajos en la mano...ambas vampiresas inmediatamente sintió q su poder se debilitaba, pero Trixie aprovecho.

**T** - ¡Pronto!...¡lanza los ajos q tienes en la mano! - luego de esto pronto le lanzó a la chica los ajos q tenia en la mano, por suerte la chica desapareció usando las pocas fuerzas q tenían sus poderes.

_**Minutos antes con Eli...**_

de un momento a otro, ya no se encontraba en el refugio...ahora se encontraba en una cueva con muchas telarañas y poca luz...

**E** – ¿donde estoy?...¿porq esa chica extraña me defendió?.

Luego de esto comenzó a recorrer el lugar asta, q una luz apareció detrás de el...y luego vio a la chica q lo había salvado salir de ella...la joven solo lo miró, para luego caer rendida al piso. Eli rápidamente se acercó para ver si se encontraba bien...

**E** – ¿estas bien? - dijo para luego colocar su mano en el rostro de ella.

**El** - ¡alejate!...no te necesito.

**E** – pero...¿estas herida?.

**El **- ¡te dije q no te necesito!...¡conmigo mantienes tu distancia!, ahora solo necesito descansar.

**E **– esta bien...tranquila - dijo alejándose.

Media hora después, la chica se levantó con sus poderes completa recargados...luego ella se acercó a Eli...

**E** – veo q ya esta bien.

**El** – solo necesitaba q mis poderes se recargaran – dijo seriamente, y luego miró el brazo del Shane el cual sangraba debido a la herida – veo q esa te hirió, ven aca – dijo para luego colocar su mano en la herida de Eli, y esta comenzó a sanar rápidamente.

**E** - ¿porq me salvaste?.

**El **– eso no te importa...no puedo dejar q te asesine, así q tengo q protegerte.

**E** – gracias por salvarme, y curarme...ahora me tengo q ir – dijo dirigiéndose a la entrada de la cueva.

**El** – olvídalo...de aquí no te vas – dijo haciendo aparecer unos barrotes en la entrada de la cueva, dejando a Eli dentro de la cueva.

**E** - ¿¡que!?...¡yo me voy de aquí!...no te conozco y necesito pensar.

**El **– ¡dije, q aunq no quiera te tengo q proteger, y eso significa q de aquí no te vas!.

**E** - ¿quien eres tu?...¿porq me proteges?...¡y te exijo q me dejes ir!.

**El** – mi nombre es Elizabeth...y te protege porque eres la linea de defensa de los mortales...y no te vas a ir, porq si lo haces estas indefenso a q esa te asesine.

**E** – no entiendo nada.

**El** – no necesitas entenderlo ahora...hay 2 formas de hacer esto...de por las buenas o las malas...si te quedas aquí, yo te doy lo q quieras...pero si no accedes a quedarte de por las buenas, tendré q meterte en una celda, sin ninguna compasión...tu decides.

**E** – q difícil decisión – dijo en un suspiro, el no era de las personas q se dejaba chantajear...pero ella era muy poderosa, y no podía tenerla de enemiga – esta bien, prometo q no me iré.

**El** – buena decisión.

**E** – pero...mira la hora, ¿donde dormiré?.

**El** – ustedes los mortales y sus necesidades – dijo rodando los ojos, para luego mover sus manos...y de un momento a otro Eli se encontraba en la sala de una enorme mansión, con un candelabro de cristal en medio – ¿esto es suficiente, para ti? - dijo apareciendo al lado de Eli.

**E **– wow...esto es tan...wow – dijo sorprendido.

**El** - ¿necesitas sirvientes? - dijo haciendo aparecer 15 sirvientes en toda la mansión y 2 en el jardín, pero luego escuchó un rugido proveniente del estomago de Eli – si tienes ambre, ven a la cocina dijo guiándolo, y luego q ambos llegaron la vampiresa movió sus manos haciendo aparecer una mesa de 5 metros de largo con todo un bufet sobre ella...había comida de todo tipo y postres gourmet, y en el centro un pastel de 6 pisos de alto.

**E** - ¡esto es imposible! - dijo casi sin palabras.

**El** – mira lo q te hubiera pasado si te hubieras ido de por las malas conmigo – dijo mostrando una imagen donde se veía a Eli en una celda, completamente encadenado y sangrando – lo ves...a mi no me importas, pero tengo q protegerte.

Eli solo paso trago cuando vio la imagen, pero aun muchas dudas lo perseguían...¿porque ella lo había salvado?...¿porq lo protegía a pesar de ser un vampiro?.

**El** – podrás salir al jardín...pero si te atreves a cruzar una cerca, para salirte...rápidamente las alarmas se activarán, y todos estos lujos desaparecerán...y te encerraré en la celda q viste en la imagen.

**E **– esta bien...pero...necesito saber como están Kord y Pronto.

**El** – el topo esta disfrutando sus ultimas horas de vida.

**E** - ¿a q te refieres?.

**El **– Trixie lo va a asesinar...esta noche.

**E** - ¡no!...¡no permitas q lo asesine!.

**El** – ese topo no me importa, a ti es el único q tengo q proteger...pero ese topo morirá, no pienso salvarlo...y el Troll, esta colgando del cuello en un árbol a la mitad del bosque.

**E **- ¡¿que?!...¡no!, ¡no es cierto!.

**El** – si lo es...Trixie lo asesinó anoche...tu habitación esta arriba, en el clóset hay ropa idéntica a la q traes...puedes comer, y pedirle a lo sirvientes lo q quieras...ellos me lo dirán y yo te lo daré, voy a mi habitación...

**E** - ¡espera!...quiero una cosa.

**El** - ¿q quieres? - preguntó seria.

**E** – muéstrame, q ocurrió cuando Trixie se fue esa noche sola.

**El **– como quieras.

(continuará...)

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**espero q les aya gustado...la verdad ya comencé a estudiar y la inspiración me abandonó jejeje..les digo q pronto estaré actualizando este fic, así q la espera no será tan larga como esta vez.**_

_**Ahora una preguntita...quisiera q me dijeran q me queda mejor, o en q tipo de escenas me destaco mas.**_

_**-escenas lemon.**_

_**-escenas gore (asesinatos sangrientos).**_

_**-escenas melosas.**_

_**-escenas de peleas.**_

_**-o simplemente escenas inocentes.**_

_**Talvez no este bien q lo diga (no quiero parecerme a pronto :3) pero yo digo q son las escenas gore y lemon, ya q me divierto mucho escribiéndolas y son mis preferidas jejeje :D.**_

_**un saludito a todos mis queridos escritores, lectores y anónimos de fanfiction...y nos leeremos luego...se despide su querida amiga Elizabeth desde Venezuela ;).**_

_**°°°¿reviews?°°° **_


End file.
